


An Archer, a Speedster and a ferocious Wolf

by ShiningSky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, a silly little thing, slightly crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningSky/pseuds/ShiningSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Oliver had a wolf now, and Team Arrow became a pack now. It’s a thing. Barry couldn’t help a laugh at Oliver miserable face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Archer, a Speedster and a ferocious Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend who is a real menace and kept nagging me for a short story featuring a badass wolf, Oliver as pack Alpha, and slightly crackish content. I'm sleep deprived so that's probably my reason to yielding to her wishes. I'll most likely regret this ridiculousness for the rest of my days. Or not, I hope not.

“So what we’re up against?” Oliver asked glancing over cortex before his eyes settled on Barry.

Barry chewed on his bottom lip, left hand on his neck, he took a deep breath before answering.

“A wolf.”

Oliver was staring at him intently and Barry held his gaze with grace and determination suited for the kings or so he thought at least.

“A wolf?” Oliver’s voice was disbelieving at best and Barry tried his hardest not to wince, he really tried.

“A meta wolf to be precise, yes.”  It sounded ridiculous even to his own ears but that’s what his life had become, telepathic gorillas, wolfs that could turn into shadows and flash their eyes to lure the victims to their death, just your normal day at Central City, he thought bitterly.

“A meta –“ Oliver exhaled loudly, shooting his gaze up in exasperation. “There’s no chance in hell I’ll call it that.”

Cisco choose this moment to appear in the room, a grand entrance if not for the big lollipop in his left hand and some kind of weapon in the other.

“His name’s Nightingale.” He tipped helpfully, putting the oversized gun on the side table. Caitlin hummed, working on some samples they had from the crime scene. Their wolf was working with some meta human or maybe it was the other way around.

“After Florence Nightingale?” Oliver asked skeptically. Cisco and Barry startled in surprise. Cisco shoot his hands up, a strange guttural sound leaving his mouth.

“You know who Florence Nightingale was?!” Cisco looked incredibly shocked, gaping at Oliver like a fish.

Oliver tipped his head to the side, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “The Lady with the Lamp, isn’t it?”

Cisco shut his mouth up and gave Oliver scrutinizing look, brows furrowed. He looked like he encountered the mystery of the universe, Barry mused.

“Well Cisco wanted to call him Toothless at first.” Caitlin joined in the conversation.

Oliver crossed his arms and Barry followed the motion, the lack of sleeves was distracting to put it mildly.

“Yeah not that our guest would know who—“

“You wanted to name a wolf after a dragon?” Oliver interrupted Cisco, brow raised.

Cisco choked, Caitlin looked amused and Barry didn’t know what to think anymore.

“Ok. No. This is so bizarro.” Cisco said shaking his head like wet dog and Barry had somehow to agree with him.

As on cue, Harry showed up.  He nodded in Oliver direction, and Oliver nodded back. Barry still couldn’t wrap his head around this strange friendship going on between this two particular men. He wasn’t even entirely sure when or how it happened, especially since Harry was a rather difficult person and to gain his sympathy was a marvel on his own but Oliver managed. Barry vaguely remembered that there was no Oliver on Earth-2, that he died on Queen Gambit and Barry felt sick just thinking about Oliver being gone.

“—len.”

Barry couldn’t think of anyone to be Green Arrow but Oliver, it’s just seemed so wrong otherwise.

“Allen!” Harry irritated voice reached him through his fogged mind, saying that he startled would be understatement.

“Yes?”

“Did you tell Oliver about the wolf, yet?” That was another thing that Barry found strange. Harry more often than not used Oliver given name instead of calling him Queen. He still was just Allen to Wells. Not that it bothered him, he was quite happy that someone was able to go through these walls Harry had around him.

“I was going to.”

“So go with it, then.” Harry said dryly and Barry sighed.

“The wolf is a real menace.” Barry started and Oliver gave him exasperated look, he grinned in return. “He can disperse into shadows. He also can light his eyes up, however absurd that sounds, to lure victims to their imminent death.”

“He didn’t kill anyone, yet.” Caitlin cut in. “Badly injured, yes but didn’t kill.”

Arrow nodded minutely, face focused. Barry gazed at him and after a moment he carried on.

“Yes. Anyway he’s intelligent, he can use telepathy—“

“His vocabulary is rather lacking, though.” Cisco said in between and Barry just sighed.

“He’s fast and strong—“

“You should see him jump, man. Like a rocket launcher.” Cisco interrupted and Barry glared.

Eventually he finished his story on their furry nightmare and his mysterious companion without any major interruptions this time. Oliver was deep in thoughts but after a second or two he looked at Barry. They made a plan and the only thing left was to execute it.

And if he absentmindedly ogled Oliver a second too long when the man turned his back to him, well no one had to know. Except Cisco as it turned out, whose eyes lit up like a Tree on Christmas Eve. Barry groaned.

**~~*~~*~~*~~**

A menace was understatement, the wolf was ferocious and Barry felt incoming headache. He heard Cisco’s voice in his earpiece chatting without a care in the world and giving Barry ridiculous lines from B rated movies involving wolves. He gritted his teeth and at the same time he felt a jaw closing around his calf, the next moment he was flying through air landing on a wall, air knocked out of him. Nightingale charged at him like a raging bull but was stopped by an arrow Oliver shoot.  The arrow exploded right in front of the wolf before he could dodge.

Oliver jumped from the roof he was standing on, landing between Barry and furry menace. The wolf stood up, a deep growl directed at them.

‘Kill. You.’ They heard and Barry pulled himself up, ready for the next attack.

Oliver shoot few arrows in quick succession, Nightingale dodging them with terrifying precision. Barry glanced at Oliver but the man was calm, eyes focused on the beast. He heard a click and a sudden noise erupted into night with accompanying flash of blinding light. He looked to the source of it, the arrows that missed their target were emitting something like an energetic cage, going from one arrow to another.

‘Is that electro-magnetic field I see or my eyes are deceiving me?’ He heard Cisco say, he looked at Oliver, there was a beginning of a grin in the corner of his mouth.

“Yes.” Arrow answered and Cisco whistled.

Their fury villain winced in pain when he tried to break free.  Now they just needed to put a tranquilizer in him and then take him to STAR Labs.

“You stupid beast!”

‘It seems our mysterious partner decided to show up’ Harry said.

Barry braced himself for anything, they didn’t really have any data on the man, just recently discovering that their fury menace have been working with someone. Then something unexpected happened. The field that arrows were emitting broke off. Barry panicked, he heard Oliver taking a stance to shoot.

Sky was ripped by a broken howl that send shivers down Barry spine. Nightingale was suspended in air, struggling against invisible force.

‘Stop! Hurt!’

“Shut the fuck up! You’re a useless animal. You thought yourself so smart, but now that I’m stronger than ever I don’t fucking need you!” The man yelled. Nightingale howled in pain, his movements weaker with every passing second.

‘He can use—‘ Caitlin started.

“Yeah. I know.” Barry said.

He heard Oliver pull the string of his bow and a moment later he saw an arrow flying through air, fast and incredibly dangerous lodging itself in the man arm as the final destination. The wolf landed on the ground barely moving.

“Barry.” Arrow pointed his chin to the man.

Barry nodded and run up to the man. The fight was tricky but he was able to knock the guy off but not before he felt something going through his chest.  He heard alarmed “Barry!” just as he lost consciousness.

*******

When he came to, he was welcomed by worried faces of his team. Barry groaned when he tried to sit. Caitlin shushed at him.

“You’re pierced by a metal pipe.” She said and Barry trembled. “You’re almost healed, though.”

“Where’s Oliver?” He asked.

“Over here. How do you feel?” Oliver came up to him emerging from the darker corner of the room, startling Barry completely. Right, Oliver was a part of league of assassins at one point.

“Good.” He answered, and it was mostly truth he realized.

He wanted to say something more but a horrible growl echoed in the facility making his skin crawl. He jumped out of the bed hissing, because he must’ve irritated the wound. Oliver took a stance slightly in front of him, alert on his face. They’re looking at the door, all of them and so they’re not prepared for the big black beast jumping from the nearby shadow. Cisco yelped and Caitlin gripped Barry upper arm really hard.

‘Humans. Kill. All.’ Nightingale growled menacingly.

“How the hell he escaped?” Harry shouted.

‘Cage. Broken. Mistake. You. Pay.’ Wolf looked at Oliver then, a deep rambunctious growl going out of the beast. Barry made a move forward but Oliver palm just below his chest, stopped him.

Oliver was staring at the wolf and Nightingale glared back, still growling angrily.

Then the wolf  jumped and Oliver shoot forward gripping him by the scruff midair and taking him to the ground in one swift motion. Nightingale was a ferocious beast, though so he didn’t give up so easily. There were flashes of teeth, sharp and long and deadly but Oliver was fast. It was almost like some kind of dance, a very brutal and primal one, but graceful and captivating none the less. Eventually Oliver brought Nightingale to the ground once again and when the beast stood up they’re ready for another attack but it didn’t happen.

Nightingale stared at Oliver, the man hunched in a fighting position, ready. After a second the wolf tilted his head to the side and Oliver stood straight.

‘I. Beat. You. Win. You. Alpha.’

Oliver sighed, shoulders sagging and then he nodded. Nightingale coming up to him to nuzzle his hand.

“Oliver. Call me Oliver.” The man said resignedly.

“What just happened?” Cisco barely audible voice reached Barry ears.

“I have literally no idea.” He answered.

“Apparently Oliver became the Alpha of Nightingale pack.” Harry explained, a tint of fascination in his tone.

***

So Oliver had a wolf now, and Team Arrow became a pack now. It’s a thing. Barry couldn’t help a laugh at Oliver miserable face.

*******

A few hours later, once the situation was under control Oliver went up to Barry to check up on him, worry clear on his face. Barry smiled despite himself showing Oliver that he was alright. Oliver smiled back stopping just before Barry, quite effectively destroying his personal bubble. Barry didn’t mind, ha had a really big urge to kiss the other man right now which wouldn’t happen, ever. Oliver friendship was too important to him, more than a petty whim.

He noted Nightingale entering the room. The wolf leered at both of them sniffing the air. Oliver turned to look at his newest companion.

“What is it?”

‘Pheromones. Mate. Kiss.’ Nightingale said looking at his Alpha then pointing his snout at Barry. Oliver jaw twitched.

“Called it!”Cisco howled in triumph somewhere in the distance.

Barry was pretty sure that he’ll start hyperventilating any minute now.

Nightingale sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head in resigned manner. ‘Idiots. Humans. Unbelievable.’

Cisco came up to the wolf, huge grin splattered across his face. “Come on Big Bad Wolf!” He put a hand on Nightingale head. “Let’s write some Flarrow.” He gestured with his other hand, a grand gesture, like he wanted to invite their wolf to a big ball.

Oliver didn’t say a single thing, face scrunched, shoulders tight.

“Flarrow?” Barry asked weakly.

Cisco nodded waggling his brow suggestively. “Flarrow.”

 

***

Once Barry and Oliver were alone, he started to apologize for his team. Embarrassment was hot on his neck marking it in red. He babbled and babbled, never ending string of words leaving his lips.

“Barry.”

“They don’t know what they’re talking about—“

“Barry.”

“I’m so sorry, Oliver. You shouldn’t listen to—“

“ _Barry.”_

Barry felt hand on his arm that successfully broke his rambling.

“What?”

Oliver smiled. “Shut up.” And then he kissed him.

Barry would later deny to his dying breath that he swooned right here and there like some fairy maiden. No one had to know. Except for shadows it seemed.


End file.
